More Then Meets The Eye
by RavenxWill
Summary: July 3. A day that the greatest movie ever has appeared. However when Wheelz gets in a premovie fight with a wizard he is thrusted into a new dimension. Here he knows little about the new dimension and must fight something he has never seen.
1. Prolouge

_**Iron Wolves **_

_**More Then Meets The Eye **_

_**Today July 3**__**rd**__**, 2007 is a great day in American history. The single greatest movie in the history of the world comes out. However when Wheelz gets in a pre-movie fight with a wizard he is thrusted into a new dimension. Here he knows little about the new dimension and must fight something he has never seen, and things only get more interesting when the other wolves go to find him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sayians, I don't own Transformers but one day I shall. Btw I do own the Iron Wolves and they are copy written. **_

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**'Damnit man, I'm missing the Transformers movie for this?' Wheelz thought as he was standing up in a Water Dragon's mouth. His hands were up in an attempt to stop the jaws from closing on him. Wheelz buckled but eventually back flipped out of there. As the Dragon bite his tongue Wheelz laughed to himself. "Hey, buddy!" **

**Wheelz yelled to the wizard whom had summoned the dragon. "Got anymore I wouldn't mind a new pet!" The wizard short in stature, was waving a scepter around rapidly, muttering gibberish. Wheelz backed up to get a good look at the Dragon again. **

**The wizard had called it Komasera when he summoned it. 'Probably some Greek mythology bullshit.' Wheelz thought as his eyes trailed the dragon. It was large as all dragons are. He had the weirdest skin color it was green with yellow scales. He looked like a monster from Digimon. "Ok beastie, show me watcha ya got!" The water dragon snarled and tried eating Wheelz again. **

**Wheelz laughed, "You know me and you, we could be great friends." Wheelz rose in the sky higher then the beast could reach. Komasera snarled and snapped at Wheelz as he was high in the air. Wheelz put a single hand up, "Have it your way..." It surged with Wheelz's life energy. "TAKE THIS!!!!!" Wheelz lunged it at Komasera, Whom got hit and fell into the water. A giant wave splashed high into the air. The Wizard was shocked to see his dragon blasted so easily. **

**As the water fell Wheelz was there right in his face, "So, I heard the walls in prison are quiet lovely." The wizard gulped and was sweating, however he pushed his rod forward to try and intimidate Wheelz. "Horalla, shrucka, KOLO!" Wheelz grabbed the rod out of his hands. "Ok, enough of this bullshit." The wizard smiled, as water erupted along the pier. And Komasera dived at Wheelz. **

**With his mouth wide open the water beast tried eating Wheelz, however he missed. Wheelz screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Even though The Water Beast luckily missed Wheelz, It's tail would not be so easy to work with. The Tail came quick and strong. Not only making Wheelz drop the Wizards rod, but also bringing Wheelz into the depths of ocean, where Wheelz could only assume was the Water Dragon's Home Turf. **

**Wheelz blinked underwater as he searched his surroundings. The water was murky, unclear he could see nothing. Wheelz felt a tingle of fear originating from his two fears of Fire and Water. He could see nothing, and right when he was about to go surging out of the water, or blast everything in sight (Which would be basically taking pot shots.) Faster then Wheelz could think the attack came. **

**Not bullshitting around the monster opened it's mouth and came soaring at wheelz. Fortunately Wheelz turned seeing the attack before it was successful and dodged. 'I won't be able to do this for long' Wheelz thought as his eyes searched the water. He saw deep down below the water was the thing he needed. **

**The water dragon now was pist, and without anyone to control it the dragon was going psycho on the pier. Ripping through the boards, as Wheelz jetted toward the bottom of the ocean he looked up to here screaming. Komasera had just hit the county fair, and naturally the Ferris Wheel was near the edge of the pier. And down it was going. "Shit." Wheelz curse under his breath, as he surged up out of the water and headed for the giant wheel.**

**  
As he approached the wheel, he saw many people screaming on the wheel. "God, today of all days." Wheelz muttered as he started pushing against the wheel. He started thinking about the movie. The Wolves made it a custom to watch no previews, read no magazines, and Internet objects relating to The Transformers Movie. Basically they knew absolutely nothing about it. They didn't no the plot, actors, nothing. So needless to say he was dying to see it.**

**After some pushing Wheelz got the wheel back in place, which was greeted by cheering. However Wheelz realized the dragon was still rampaging in the waters, waiting for Wheelz to fall. That's when it hit Wheelz, he realized what he had to do. He put his arms above his head as power formed. "Pop." He clapped as an energy wave surged raising water and breaking the rod.**

**Komasera stopped, and dove up at Wheelz. The Wizard grinned as he knew this would be the final blow for him. However his jaw dropped when he saw something weird. Wheelz was patting Komasera on the head, and tossed a metal rod, as Komasera dove to get it and brought it back. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good little puppy boy?" Komasera roared and shot power into the water making it fly, as Wheelz started scratching it's belly.**

**After they were done playing, he went away in the water. Wheelz waved, "See ya later buddy!" He then approached The Wizard. "NO!!!! NO!!!!!!! PLEASE TAKE MERCY ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, to Wheelz's as he got closer to The Wizard. Wheelz charged his hand with power, "Listen, you got the wrong sayian I show mercy, except when I'm pist off." Wheelz's arm charged, "And you are making me miss the possibly best movie in the history of the universe." The Wizard was crying, "So…Leave now and I'll forget anything happened."**

**  
The Wizard finally had Wheelz close enough. His hands flung out and he was ready to cause some damage, before Wheelz could braise himself. The Wizard muttered his magic words, and Wheelz was flying through the dimensions. As Time and Space swirled around him he felt like it was the beginning of a long day. That was when he hit the ground.**

**He felt his head, and of course there was a huge knot on it. This angered him to a new level. He tried to pass through the dimension to get home and it didn't work. He focused harder, but nothing worked. Home, The Store, The Fair, Anywhere! Nowhere! Wherever he tried to disappear to it didn't work. So after about 10 minutes of not going anywhere he came to the conclusion that he wasn't going anywhere. After moving a few feet he felt hurt, and tired. **

**Now he was thinking back. It was a while ago and Viper was talking. "So yeah Wheelz." Wheelz looked up, "Yeah?" Wheelz was half asleep at the time. "Listen, this is important don't forget." Wheelz muttered with a cold rockstar in his hand, "Yeah, Yeah." Viper had a pist look, "Whatever just remember that in certain dimensions energy is consumed quicker. Minimal Flying, Energy, Basically limiting your Power, and Speed. And oh yeah." He smacked Wheelz in the back of the head, "No huge display's of Ki." Wheelz howled, "Fine, Fine! I get it…Jeez."**

**Wheelz remembered and it dawned on him that he was now in one of those dimensions. He moved through the woods until he came upon the opening of a town. 'Man, I just wanted to see my movie today.' He thought as he started wandering around town.**

_**Yeah, Yeah it kicked ass I know, but you don't gotta tell me. So next Chapter 2! Comeing up real soon!**_


	2. Tranquility

_**Iron Wolves**_

_**More Then Meets The Eye**_

_**Chap 2! Now Wheelz is in this unknown dimension, what will happen next?**_

**Chapter 2: Tranquility**

**Only moments ago Wheelz began stumbling out of the forest. He was already weak from the new dimension and its restraints. 'Come on Wheelz.' He thought with strength 'I can do this, it's just walking.' As he tumbled down a hill, he saw what looked to be the cheapest car dealership in the world.**

**Large cheap party balloons and triangles. Wheelz must have looked like a drunk because he was getting weird looks from two elderly women sitting in the shade. A guy in a clown suit was visible holding a sign. 'Weirdo.' Wheelz thought as he stumbled by.**

**Suddenly a car hit the brakes, "Man! Get out the way boy!" A crazed black man yelled. Wheelz stopped, flicked him off, and continued. "What! What! You think you gonna give me the bird boy!!!!" He yelled slamming the door on his car and exiting.**

**Wheelz stopped again, wanting to see what the man would do. He ran around to the trunk of his car and took out a wooden bat. Wheelz still stood there not worried about the crazy dealer. "Ok boy! You wanna mock me!" He ran up to Wheelz, wildly swinging his bat. Wheelz, not really interested, disappeared and reappeared behind the car dealer. **

**A quick kick to the ankle put him on his ass. "Better watch yourself, old timer." Wheelz muttered as he had position on him. Instead of doing more damage he walked away, leaving the car dealer sweating and needless to say emasculated. He jumped up, "Yeah that's right Boy! Better run!"**

**Wheelz approached a large school. "Tranquility High, huh?" He muttered as he started speeding around campus. His energy still wearing, he was tired and in need of a nap. All the kids were apparently in class. Therefore he ran through the campus and into a bushel of bushes. In the bushes he was covered by shade. He was relaxed and gaining energy quick. **

"**It's all for sale by the way…" A voice was heard. Wheelz perked his head up, he could see through the window. What first caught his eye was the teacher, who looked like a real loser. Bald, Glasses, A little on the porky side, nothing major. Then his eyes trailed to a beautiful girl. She had a great tan, formed body, and her eyes. They caught Wheelz's attention.**

**Lastly Wheelz saw a kid giving a report. He looked like he was 16 or 17. He had short hair, and a normal face. His body wasn't fat, or exactly muscular. His sense of humor made Wheelz laugh. "And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." Wheelz smiled, 'Wow, pawning your grandpa's stuff.' Wheelz jumped up, 'Nice.' He thought, as he started walking through the town.**

"**MONEY! ALL OF IT!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Wheelz's super sense of hearing caused him to believe that something interesting was going down at the bank. He sighed and looked to the window next to him, 'Well, if I gotta stop a bank robbery.' He disappeared and reappeared in the clothing he saw. 'Might as well do it in style.'**

**He was now wearing long black jeans, a white shirt, a white Philly's hat, and a black jacket over it. "And the finishing touch." He snapped his fingers and a white and black bandanna appeared around his neck. "NO PLEASE DON'T!!!!!" "SHUT UP!!!!!!!" He heard once again. That's when he entered the bank.**

**Hands in his pockets, he surveyed his surroundings. 4 guys, all black, semi-automatics, large. Bank tellers, owners, guards, and customers all on the floor crying praying for mercy. And then there was Wheelz. Immediately two of the four men turned there guns, and eyes to him. "Well, what'do ya know. We got ourselves a hero." **

**Wheelz laughed out loud. "Well put." He muttered as he approached them. They cocked there guns. This caught the attention of the other two. "Oh, a wise guy, huh?" He nodded to a larger of the four, "Take care of this kid Marty." Marty quickly tossed his gun behind the counter, and near the other two. "This gonna be fun." He cracked his knuckles.**

**He walked up to Wheelz non-threatening. "Just scram kid and I won't hurt you." He stuttered with his oafish voice. "Wow, a sentence." Wheelz clapped slowly, "Congratulations." Marty pounded his fists. "Oh, you're gonna regret that!" He swung wildly at Wheelz, whom disappeared.**

**All the robbers became worried quickly. Another yelled, "Where the hell'd he go!" He shouted. At that moment Wheelz kicked him in the head. Bullets flew, for a minute and then they stopped. They all turned and saw the other guy that got kicked, stuck in the wall. "Man, I really didn't wanna take out the trash today." He whispered in the Marty's ear.**

**Power knocked him on his ass, and out the glass window. Wheelz turned to the other two and yawned. They both gulped, dropped there bags, and ran out the bank. "Oh, I don't think so." Wheelz laughed quickly. They all met outside the bank, "What the hell was that?!!?!" One yelled. The leader gawked, "Who cares! Let's get the hell outta here!" They started running. **

**Before Wheelz exited the bank, he approached a cute girl. After a quick sweet-talk he got her number and then walked calmly out of the bank. They were all far away in a secluded part of town. Wheelz grinned as he saw this. Then he blew them up. Orange Energy exploded all around them. He laughed as they ran faster after being burned.**

**Wheelz suddenly felt woozy. "Don't forget." Wheelz stumbled in the middle of the street, hearing voices. "Don't use to much energy." Wheelz laughed to himself as he felt himself slipping further and further into the darkness, "Yeah, Yeah." "I mean it Wheelz, no huge displays of Ki." "I told you…I got it." Wheelz fell to his knees… Seeing yellow all around him.**

_**What could this be? Wheelz already out of energy? What's gonna happen now? Next Chapter Wheelz is stuck somewhere…**_


	3. Annoyance

**Iron Wolves **

**More Then Meets The Eye**

**Chapter 3: Annoyance**

**Wheelz woke in a sweat. He put his head up and banged it against a hood. Unfortunately it hit the same spot he had the large knot, from falling out of his own dimension. "SON OF A BITCH!!" He yelled angrily. Wheelz went back to his lying down position, and started to think. 'Well…Here's the first question…Where the hell am I?' He thought quickly. He felt around. Wherever he was metal surrounded him, and it was really strong. **

**Before he prepared to smash wherever he was into a million pieces, he heard a loud voice. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." It was the same car dealer from that morning. "This one's got Racing Strips" Wheelz grinned as he focused his thoughts to be able to see out of where-ever he was. He saw the dealership. Apparently he was in the trunk of a yellow camero. 'How the hell did that happen?' Wheelz thought, but quickly shrugged it off. **

**His thoughts then showed him the dealer and his name tag, which said 'Bobby Bolivia' Wheelz grinned and whispered, "So Bobby…Time to have a little fun." He also saw the kid from before and his dad. Sam Whaky or some shit like that. "I won't pay anything over 4." Wheelz was enjoying the exchange "Get out the car boy." Wheelz sighed, 'I remember my first car.'**

**Wheelz deciding to make Bobby pay and Sam get the car he wanted. He put up a hand. Outside energy surged all around them blowing out the windows of all the cars except the Camero. Bolivia started shaking, "Four Thousand!" Wheelz grinned as Sam started up the engine and took the car home.**

**This is when Wheelz's thoughts began to wonder. How did he get here? Why was he here? And most importantly, How was he gonna get out. He waited as Sam drove the Camero home, and went inside. Wheelz decided he was gonna have to spare some energy to get out. He charged energy in his right hand. Not too much, that way he wouldn't hurt himself. **

**He pushed forward expecting to hear metal crunching and the trunk exploding. However to his surprise nothing happen. "WHAT!" He shouted, before catching himself. He struck it again, and again. 5 Times in a row and nothing…not even a dent. "How can this be?" He whispered. Suddenly the car engine started and Wheelz was slung to the left.**

**He didn't bother while he saw Sam pick up his friend named Miles. All he could think of was how hard he pounded the trunk, and it still didn't open. 'Maybe I'm human in this dimension.' Wheelz suddenly turned pale. If that was the case he could be in a shit load of trouble. **

'**But I can't be human; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to blow those guys up.' Then it dawned on him. 'Maybe that blast caused him to become human. Maybe he was slowly becoming human in this dimension, and because of his ability to show off, he sped up the process.' Now Wheelz was worried, as he went flying and hit the front of the trunk once more.**

**The Camero came to a complete stop. Wheelz was not exactly happy, but still could see outside the trunk with his power. This came as a relief to Wheelz as he knows he still has not become completely human. He watched as some Jock's messed with Sam and his friend Miles. But Wheelz wasn't paying to much attention to that. His eyes had just found some really expensive candy.**

**That girl he saw earlier was there near Sam and the Jocks. Her name Wheelz vaguely remembered was Mikaela. 'DAMN! SHE IS FINE!' All thoughts of escape quickly left Wheelz's mind. All he thought about was what he was gonna do to that girl. That is when Sam and Miles reproached the Camero.**

**Wheelz was bored easily and the thought of Mikaela brought him quick pleasure. However with the looming thought of him being stuck in this trunk for a while coming back into play he wasn't happy. Nevertheless he waited as Sam and Miles got back into his car.**

**Immediately Wheelz's ear perked up, "Bro's before Hoe's dude!" He then smiled as Miles jumped out of the car, and within the time-span of ten seconds Mikaela, was in it. Wheelz got a great look. He was so ready to bust out of the trunk and fulfill his teenage urges…As Sam was intending to do.**

**Wheelz almost busted his ass laughing with the lines Sam was messing up. 'I wanna ride you home…I mean! Give you a ride home.' Made him laugh the most. The engine revved once more, and went up to a large hill; Wheelz could hear make-out music, as the car died. 'Nice job Sam.' He thought to himself, but retracted the statement as soon as Sam and she exited the car.**

**Wheelz sat again waiting for the car to start. Being in a trunk has been one of the most boring experiences in the world. The car started again, just as Mikaela started walking away. He enjoyed being on his way home quickly. But like all good things, it came to an end. They were home and Sam delivered the cheesiest lines I've ever heard. "I just think…I think there's more to you then meets the eye." Wheelz almost died laughing; however Sam was pleased with himself as they proceeded home.**

**Once they got home, Wheelz quickly fell asleep. Although he was in a trunk, he didn't care, he was tired and it had been a long ass day. However apparently the day had not been even close to being over. **

**The engine started up and his face hit the side again. He heard, "Hey HEY! SOMEONE'S STEALING MY CAR!!" Now he was thrown into a sayian rage. He began pounding the car trunk, he didn't care if he died he was getting the hell out of this trunk.**

**Red energy surged and started pounding into the trunk roof, from one hand. Quickly following was Blue energy from the other hand. He made sure that pain was to be sought, blood would be spilt, and he prayed a full moon would be up. That's when the trunk opened and Wheelz went flying.**

**On the ground, ignoring his tiredness, Wheelz looked up and saw something he was not prepared for. The car stood up. "Son of a bitch…" Wheelz whispered. "It's a transformer." Wheelz now recognized the giant metallic monster, as Bumblebee. "Are you kidding me?" His eyes then saw Sam naturally freaking out and the running from junkyard dogs.**

**Wheelz quickly dove into a pile of junk. He watched as the cops came and picked Sam up. Wheelz was still tired; he didn't even see Bumblebee switch back to his car form. Nor did he see the Rottwhiler or the Doberman come up to him snarling, all he saw was stars as he passed out.**

**He awoke in a little crappy dog bed. On his head was the Doberman and to his right was the Rottwhiler. Wheelz smiled, 'God, I love animals.' He got up and the Doberman and Rottwhiler yelped and licked his hand. "Thanks Guys, I'll be by later."**

**Wheelz stretched, having his energy replenished was the best feeling in the world. He targeted Sam and disappeared. He was near Sam, and Sam was running like hell. Wheelz blended in with the crowd. Wheelz thought, 'Why is he running? And what is he running…Is that?' Wheelz gasped as Sam ran by with his yellow Camero following. "You gotta be shitting me." Wheelz muttered as he disappeared.**

**He was now sitting at a chair, of a burger king. "Excuse me." He turned his head which now had shades on, "What are you doing in my chair? Who are you?" Mikaela asked annoyed, "Well, the name's Wheelz, but most girls call me charming." Mikaela didn't change her pose, "Well charming, mind moving." Wheelz didn't budge. "Here, I got it." A chair appeared suddenly, "Wow, we got a magician." One of her friends said, "A really cute one." Another added.**

**Wheelz checked his watch. 'Oh boy…5, 4, 3, 2, 1...' He counted. At one Sam came by on his bike and busted his ass. All the girls turned to laugh or in Mikaela's case help him. After they were done laughing Sam continued and Mikaela turned to her friends, "Hey guys I'll catch you later." She said. As she got on her moped and started chasing Sam, she couldn't help but think back to that now empty chair. 'What happened to that guy?'**

**Now a good distance behind Sam, Wheelz laughed as he jogged a little ways behind the Camero. But then the Camero disappeared. Wheelz was suddenly lost. He tracked down Sam, and saw that he was yelling at a cop car about how his car was stalking him. Wheelz frowned noticing the 'To Enslave and Destroy.' On the tail end of the car. That's when the realization hit him. "If the Camero is an Autobot… Then I think that Cop car is a Decepti…" Suddenly the cop car transformed.**

"**Goddamnit." Wheelz powered up. "HA!" He yelled, as he went Super Sayian. "Looks like I got enough energy for that." Barricade struck the ground screaming, "Where are the glassess!?" That's when Wheelz charged. He kicked Barricade in the head knocking him to the side. "Who are you?!" Sam asked scared. Wheelz stood glowing in his power state, ready for more. "Isn't it obvious?" Wheelz said improvising. "I'm your Guardian!!"**

_**Whoa…The Action is about to start…Next Chapter! What's going on with the other wolves…and Driffts siding with the decepticons!**_


End file.
